


◤Smiling under the lonely moon◢ [Raydia]

by Solenne_Stewartt



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solenne_Stewartt/pseuds/Solenne_Stewartt
Summary: Su misión es llevar a los príncipes de nuevo a Katolis, Claudia está muy consciente de ello, pero esa condenada chica...Soren insistía en matarla y al principio había estado de acuerdo, sin embargo, ya no estaba tan segura. Había algo en los ojos violáceos, el cabello patinado, la sonrisa cariñosa que les dedicaba a Callum y Ezran y la increíblemente tonta calidez en su pecho cuando la pensaba, que le impedía permitir tal atrocidad.Rayla era, simplemente, algo que no podía ser lastimado. El mundo necesitaría de ella, si no era aquel dividido entre humanos y criaturas mágicas, entonces era el de la bruja con cabellos de colores.
Relationships: Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 8





	◤Smiling under the lonely moon◢ [Raydia]

❝... me encanta cuando llegas

y me soplas las nubes negras❞

—David Sant

●

El problema con la noche era que era difícil de superar. Si no la estabas disfrutando, se hacía interminable, larguísima, y para la mala suerte de Claudia, era su turno de permanecer en ese fatídico interludio.

Soren, montado en su caballo, iba poco más adelante que ella. Hacía rato que no intercambiaban palabras, lo cual era extraño en ellos, pero aún más extraño era que Claudia no tuviera ningún problema con eso.

Quería, necesitaba algo de silencio.

Necesitaba pensar.

Habían fallado la misión: los príncipes se habían ido con Rayla y se llevaron al dragón con ellos.

Su padre iba a matarlos a ambos.

Y sin embargo, eso no era lo que tenía a Claudia fuera de sí, no.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el accidente que probablemente causó el fallo de la misión. Y el hecho de que quizá era su culpa.

Sacude la cabeza, molesta. No podía lamentarse por ser sincera con Callum y consigo misma, o por no ser tan ingeniosa como Rayla. Poniéndolo en perspectiva, si había alguien detrás de toda esa metida de pata, ese alguien era sin duda alguna la chica elfo.

_"Y mía, dioses. Mía por encapricharme con ella y dejar que eso desbaratara nuestros planes"._

Claudia no lo nota, pero mientras piensa eso, sonríe.

Era una idiota, que remedio.

●

Recorre el camino de piedra que llevaba a las habitaciones, de naturaleza mágica y acogedora, con la cabeza en otro lado y decaída.

Estuvo a punto de hacer algo muy, muy estúpido.

Llegar a donde los príncipes no había sido tan difícil como pensó que sería el día donde el rastro de luz (provocado por su propio hechizo de búsqueda), salió disparado y les mostró a Soren y ella el camino a seguir. El camino que las conduciría a los príncipes de Katolis, y a esa situación tan estúpidamente bizarra.

La misión acababa de volverse más difícil. Al menos para ella.

 _"Dios santo, casi lo besé"._ El hecho de que Callum tenía un flechazo por ella no era secreto para nadie desde hacía años, sin embargo, Claudia aún estaba decidiendo que sentía al respecto. Callum era más joven que y, desde su punto de vista, más inocente. Casi débil. Por supuesto, ella reconocía su valentía y fortaleza mental, pero él simplemente seguía siendo un adolescente con delirios por la magia, que acababa de enterarse de la muerte de su padre y tenía como objetivo recorrer todo el camino a Xadia para llevar a la mayor amenaza de la raza humana devuelta con su mami.

Era como si Callum no entendiera la magnitud de sus acciones, o el funcionamiento de las cosas. _"Un niño. Es sólo un niño"._ Claudia le tenía mucho cariño, pero no pida verse a sí misma con él. Lo había descubierto esa misma noche. Eso y otra cosa. Algo más problemático incluso que los sentimientos enredados de Callum y la tensa situación con Xadia. Había descubierto, en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, que el chico ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad.

Desde el principio el chico había estado condenado a su rechazo, y sólo le bastaron un par de palabras mordaces y bastantes miradas cargadas de desconfianza para que lo notara.

Se ríe de sí misma, encantada con su propia desgracia.

_"Veremos que tanto me río cuando tenga que resolver este embrollo" ._

Claudia no veía posible que hubiera un final alternativo al malo.

Llega al lugar donde el camino de piedra se divide en otros dos, poco más angostos que el principal. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, ahí está otra vez. Ella, la chica elfo. _"Rayla"._

La joven, proveniente de Xadia, era una asesina de sangre fría que de alguna forma había logrado ganarse el favor de los príncipes. Su cabello blanco, largo hasta los hombros, era tironeado levemente por ella, cuya expresión apesadumbrada llenaba a la mayor de unas casi irrefrenables ganas de acercarse y sentarse junto a ella para rodearla con los brazos y brindarle tanto comodidad como apoyo.

Quería ser su amiga. O su pareja. O algo. Cualquier cosa menos una enemiga.

Las orejas de la joven (Porque si, ella podía mover sus orejas) se elevan, percibiendo rápidamente a la de cabellos semimorados. Con un gruñido de molestia la chica, antes sentada en un pedrusco tres veces más grande que ambas, regresa al piso con un salto grácil y elegante. Su aterrizaje es tan perfecto que duele mirarlo.

Luego de dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa de ojos violáceos, Rayla sigue su camino hacia su propia habitación, dejando atrás a Claudia y todos los sentimientos que ella alberga.

Claudia la entendía: ella y Soren no sólo habían intentado matarla en más de una ocasión, sino que además, no lograron convencerla de sus intenciones inocentes con respecto a Ezran y Callum. Compensando otra de las carencias del segundo, Rayla tenía una encantadora desconfianza natural, que sumada a su testarudez y rebeldía, le daban un aire de diversión y peligro fascinantes.

Le gustaría llamarla, hablar con ella sobre magia, y Xadia, y los príncipes, ¿Pero qué sentido tenía? Seguían siendo enemigas, y quisieran o no, se detestaban.

 _"Pero bien que pensaba en ella ahí en el Nexo de la Luna. Incluso creí haber estado apunto de... Dioses. Oh, oh, Dioses"._ ¿Cómo se pondría Callum su se enteraba de que ella no había estando pensando en él cuando acercó su boca a la suya? ¿O que había revelado la muerte de su padre sólo para librarse de esa situación?"Soy horrible. Una muy, muy mala persona".

Había estado pensando en la chica elfo. No había podido dejar de hacerlo desde que llegó. Era simplemente tan intrigante, y tan voraz. Se había enfrentado a ella, a Soren y quien sabe que cosas sin una pizca de miedo, sin siquiera dudarlo, y eso le atraía. Mucho. ¿Que no daría Claudia por algo de esa fuerza?

Así que esa era su situación: atraída por su enemigo mientras tenía al príncipe de su reino loco por sus huesos. Con su hermano intentando matar a la primera y esa misma rehuyéndole como si fuera la peste. _"O una usuaria de magia negra... que es lo que soy. Por los dioses, ¿Por qué justo ella?"._

Resopla, molesta consigo misma. Algo iba a tener que hacer, y debía ser rápido, porque el tiempo se le agotaba con cada segundo.

●

Tenía que hablar con Callum. Rayla sabía que se había equivocado al no hablar con el chico sobre la muerte de su padre, pero es que no había querido que las cosas cambiaran. Ellos no confiaban mucho en ella en ese entonces, y la misión que tenían era importante. Y luego se había encariñado tanto con ambos... no quería que la odiasen. Así que no se los dijo. _"Y ahora se me han adelantado"._ La bruja esa y el idiota de la espada le habían causado rechazo desde el principio, pero ahora podía decir con toda sinceridad que le caían mal.

Aunque esos sentimientos se debían, principalmente, a que los príncipes parecían quererlos más que a ella. Rayla nunca había tenido muchos amigos; si no era porque tenía mucho talento y opacaba a los demás, era por la familia de la que venía. Tan simple como eso. Pero a Ezran y Callum no les importaban ninguna de esas cosas; ellos la habían defendido y apoyado, la habían acompañado en toda la travesía y confiado su seguridad. Y Rayla los quería tanto, tanto...

— ¡Hey, espera un momento! —Rayla se sobresalta ante la conocida voz, pero en vez de detenerse, camina más rápido. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar con la bruja esa— ¡No me ignores, sé que me escuchaste! — _"No te estoy ignorando, para eso tendría que reconocer tu existencia. Tonta"_ — ¡Rayla! —Rayla se detiene, casi paralizada. La bruja y su hermano imbécil nunca la habían llamado por su nombre, como si no creyeran que fuera nada más que un monstruo. " _Aun así no debería detenerme. Tengo que hablar con Callum, no quedarme a escuchar la cháchara llena de mentiras de esta tipa"._

Y a pesar de eso se queda en su lugar, dejando que la bruja, _"Claudia, ese es su nombre. Callum está enamorado de ella y su hermano quiere matarme",_ la alcance.

_"Voy a arrepentirme de esto"._

●

Avanzaba a paso rápido y nervioso. Si, la había llamado, pero nunca espero que Rayla en verdad le hiciera caso, y de hecho no tenía ni idea de que podría decirle. _"Bien hecho, Claudia, ahora vas a quedar como una tonta frente a la que te gusta. Triunfando en la vida como siempre ¿No?"._ Se pone a la altura de la peliblanca, que en ningún momento se dio la vuelta, y de inmediato se queda sin palabras. No puede ni decir alguna tontería que pueda hacerla reír. Nada de nada.

 _"Tierra, trágame"._ Rayla se la queda mirando, también callada. No tarda en cruzarse de brazos, y momentos más tarde ya parece molesta con ella.

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunta, destilando impaciencia en cada sílaba. Claudia boquea como si fuera un pez un momento antes de notarlo y volver a cerrar la boca con un sonido seco. Siente cómo su cara se pone roja de la vergüenza más o menos a la vez que la más baja formula una levísima sonrisa. _"Oh, por los Benditos ¿La hice sonreír en serio? Gracias, dioses"._ Se emociona al instante, lo que la hace plasmar una sonrisa gigante en su cara. Y de inmediato, Rayla está completamente seria de nuevo. "Demonios"—. De acuerdo, como sea. Me largo —dice, bufando antes de retomar su camino. Claudia la ve irse mientras entra en pánico. Algo en ella le dice que es ahora o nunca y de inmediato sabe que está por hacer algo estúpido.

— ¡Me gustan las chicas! —le grita, para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos mientras entra en pánico. Rayla se detiene de nuevo y la mira por sobre el hombro con expresión confusa.

— ¿Y qué? —pregunta, mirándola como si Claudia padeciera algún tipo de retraso. La de ojos verdes no sabe que responder a eso; en verdad esperaba que la chica entendiera lo que quería decir.

—Eh, pues, que y-yo, eh, digo... quería decir que, eh, yo, ugh, no soy buena para esto, ah... —suelta, balbuceante e incapaz de mirar a la otra. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿"Me gustas"? Apenas si se sabía su nombre y a que se dedicaba. Claudia no tenía idea de cómo trataban el amor o a las parejas los elfos ¿Y si era algo importante, como para toda la vida? ¿O tenían alguna forma de cortejo previo? ¿Y si la ofendía con eso? No quería meter la pata más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Rayla ladea la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Suéltalo, chica. Callum y Ezran te quieren, así que mientras mantengas tu magia para ti, yo mantengo mis cuchillos para mí. Dudo que nada sea peor que un par de cuchillos bien afilados a centímetros de tu garganta ¿No? —dice, sonriendo divertida con las manos en la cintura... muy cerca de sus cuchillos. Claudia se queda con la boca abierta un momento, para luego tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Más relajada y con una sonrisa similar, habla.

—Yo sé que intenté matarte —la peliblanca frunce el ceño; probablemente eso no era lo que esperaba—, y sé que no te agrado ni tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo, pero no quiero que nos llevemos mal —con una ceja alzada e interrogantes en los ojos, Rayla la deja continuar—. Me resultas... — _"Atractiva. Mucho. Te besaría justo ahora"._ — interesante. Y quisiera que al menos lo intentáramos. ¡L-llevarnos b-bien, cla-aro! —la ojivioleta abre la boca y algo le dice a Claudia que no es para aceptar la propuesta, así que se arriesga—. S-si no es por mí, hazlo por los príncipes. Tú misma lo has dicho: ellos me quieren. Y también te quieren a ti, ¿Cuánto te apuesto a que el llevarnos medianamente bien los haría felices?

Rayla abre la boca y la cierra un par de veces, evaluando la oferta cuidadosamente. Claudia, paciente, espera. Hace lo posible por mantenerse tranquila y no sabe si termina de lograrlo cuando la peliblanca, después de un suspiro resignado, dice:

—Tienes una oportunidad, bruja. Daré lo mejor de mí para ignorar que no me agradas ni un poco y tú darás lo mejor de ti para que mañana mis ganas de golpearlos a ti y a tu hermano hayan desaparecido ¿Trato? —no sabe qué pensar sobre esas ganas de golpear gente, pero bueno, ya tenía la oportunidad y ¿Quién era ella para no aprovecharla? Una idiota seguro que no.

—Trato hecho, elfa agresiva.

—No estas empezando bien, bruja teñida.

Salvando el espacio entre ellas, Rayla le da un puñetazo en el hombro, que si bien no era muy juguetón, tampoco era increíblemente doloroso.

Claudia, al verla regresar por el camino en busca de un lugar donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, no está muy de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ella no se había teñido.

Sin embargo, no va a llevarle la contraria. Al menos no por el momento.

●

Rayla tenía que admitir que no la estaba pasando mal. Claudia era ciertamente divertida y no hacía preguntas muy personales o sobre Xadia. Sin embargo, la peliblanca hablaba eligiendo bien sus palabras; no quería revelar información que la mayor luego pudiera usar en contra de su pueblo. La cautela nunca había matado a nadie, así que no sentía culpa alguna por ello. Además, estaba muy segura de que la mayor estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Como sea, lo importante es que la chica no le estaba resultando muy desagradable. Eso era bueno ¿No? Es decir, la expresión de tristeza de Callum aun rondaba su mente y por supuesto no había olvidado que Claudia había intentado matarla en más de una ocasión, pero la chica le estaba probando que era más que una bruja egoísta y mentirosa. Quizás, cuando su misión hubiera acabado y si los reinos humanos y Xadia lograban reconciliarse, pudieran ser amigas en verdad.

Rayla no tendría problema con ello... o con otra cosa.

La peliblanca ya suponía que había querido comunicarle la mayor al decirle que le gustaban las chicas, después de todo, la forma en la que le miraba los labios no era nada sutil, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, no estaba nerviosa con ello. A Callum le gustaba ella, así que de ninguna forma Rayla iba a darle esperanzas. Primero, Claudia debería aclarar las cosas con el chico, luego verían.

—Sin ofender, pero estoy muy segura de que ya no me estás prestando atención —le dice Claudia, tranquila y mirándola con cariño y paciencia. _"Que ojos más bonitos, bruja, en serio",_ piensa mientras suelta un pesado suspiro.

—No te equivocas —y dicho eso, se deja caer de espaldas al césped con los brazos a los lados. Están sentadas bastante lejos de donde antes, sobre el césped, en un lugar bastante bonito. A Rayla le gusta ese lugar. Ve que la mayor niega la cabeza, divertida, antes de imitarla. Ambas se quedan en silencio un momento y la de ojos violetas supone que no debería sentirse tan cómoda cerca de ella, pero Claudia no era precisamente alguien que gritara ¡Peligro! Era más como... _"un peluche. Es como un peluche tamaño grande que respira y da buena conversación_ ". Eso iba a ser un problema, pero por el momento tenía otros mayores.

Ambas miran el cielo, casi sin estrellas pero con la luna brillando en lo alto como una moneda de plata bien pulida, sola ahí arriba pero tan bella como siempre. Rayla tenía un amor especial por la luna, y verla tan directamente simplemente le transmitía paz. Así que podría culparla a ella cuando, en el futuro, se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. _"Por qué lo haré, eso seguro"._

Momentos más tarde siente un dedo tirar de su meñique, y con una sonrisa, responde al contacto.

Si, a ella también le gustaban las chicas.

Y quizá Claudia también le... resultara interesante.

●


End file.
